legoindianajonesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Buttongoo
Welcome Hi, welcome to Lego Indiana Jones Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Kazim.jpg page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 01:29, 2010 March 28 Message Could you make me a Shangati Hoodlum, Mummy Pharoaph and Koa Kan Oskar Schomburg I think that there should be studs for money in Lego Indy 3, so it corresponds with the other games. I'm not sure whether there should be parcels or powerbricks, I guess either could work. BTW, I was wondering of you could make a figure for Oskar Schomburg, the U-boat captain from Raiders. I also think that in moments when Indy is alone (i.e. on the SS Cornado, the warehouse), if there is a second player, they will play as a different version of him. If there isn't a second player, the first player will be alone. P.S. Should there still be objects like Perfume and the Black Sleep in the game? Yetimonster 20:54, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Terry Here Yes I Would Want to Know the Ideas for Toy Story: The Videogame? Yetimoster Here I think it is realy cool that you can make Custom minifigures like that, I was just wondoring if yu could make Cemetary warrior king, but i want a diferent skin colore. Oh yeeh, I aslo want yoo to make Indiana jones with all his soldier disgises. Umm, yeah, I do not reely like the Preist character, he is not in the movies! And why did you make 2 of them, Please tell me if you made him up or not. Buttongoo. I was Wandering Could Santa`s Weapon is Nothing but His Ability is to Mind Control Charcters ilke Riddler and Can Mind Control Chracters like Brawler with Green Shirt and Chef Without Moustase. Characters that should be on the Cover Indiana Jones Marion (Cairo) Santa Cluas Jock Dancing Girl Mola Ram Dovchenko (US) Internasional Being (Without Skin) Tap Dancer Hovistos Elsa (Desert) Donavan (Aged) Anna Jones and Chef (Mona Lisa-on Back Cover) User: Terry Here buttongoo I was just wondering hat is the front cover for Fan Ideas going to look like Terry Out. Terry Here. Buttogoo does the Fan Ideas page need a Front Cover? Because i can Give the Page one. I aslo gave Fan Ideas on Lego Batman a, Front cover and a, Riddler and Joker Cutscene File. Terry Out. . Fan ideas I got an idea for a extra in LEGO Indy 3 fan ideas.A poweup that makes it so that you can kill enemys with the Voodoo doll. User Terry Here It seems The Fan Ideas page is getting a little Destroyed without you.and the page itself needs you Right Now! Terry Out. 07:17 July 2010 The Wiki needs help....And fast..... Hello, as one of the Wikia Adoption criterias, I must ask some of you active users before I proceed.:) Would it be alright with you if Lego lord and I adopted this Wiki?? This Wiki needs help desperately.....:3 Tatooine 20:26, February 9, 2011 (UTC) *That was an old message, but would you and your brother like to help out here? 00:26, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :*Lol. Ok.:) 00:30, May 12, 2011 (UTC) I have some playable character ideas for Lego Indy 3: Cairo Child, Cairo Machine Gunner, Mummified Body (Extra Toggle), Monkey (Extra Toggle), Tomb Statue (Extra Toggle).